reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexican Caesar
| image = File:Rdr_mexican_caesar00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Escalera | end = Butter Bridge | prereqs = Passing the previous mission | giver = Vincente de Santa | location = Escalera | rewards = $75 +200 Fame | previous = Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Empty Promises" | next = Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Cowards Die Many Times" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story As John Marston arrives, Captain De Santa and Quique Montemayor are forcefully moving women along, meant for the entertainment for Colonel Allende. Marston is then told that Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella are riding with the Rebel leader Abraham Reyes. Allende wants Marston to escort a train, a dangerous job, in exchange for 20,000 pesos and information about Escuella. Marston, of course, accepts. However, Allende does not provide Marston with the money after completing this task. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride shotgun with Captain Espinoza to Chuparosa. *Man the Gatling Gun on the train. *Defend the train from the rebels. Mission Details You'll have to ride shotgun in the cart, which will take you to Chuparosa. After some time, the convoy will be attacked by rebels coming from the right. There will be two waves of three riders, and you have to kill them before they kill any of the Mexican soldiers, or else you will have to restart from the checkpoint. After fending off the ambush, there will be a period where the man riding the cart will say that the soldiers are new recruits and imply that this mission might be a set-up from the inside. As you make another turn, three rebels will shoot at you from the hills above you on the left and right. After this last attack, you'll just have to wait until you reach Chuparosa. Get off the cart and follow the captain to the train, where he'll tell you to man the Gatling Gun during the train ride. During this mission, you will not only have to make sure the rebels don't explode the train engine, but also avoid getting killed yourself. After about a minute, the rebels will start attacking on horse from both sides of the train. After fending off the first wave, you'll reach Las Hermanas, where some rebels will be waiting at the station. Rebels will also still come, constantly, on horseback from both sides. Upon exiting the tunnel after Las Hermanas, some will probably make their way onto the train, in which case you will have to shoot both at the cart right behind you, and at the horses, still coming in from the right and the left. Beware of the rebels who will go up to the front cart and start shooting at the engine — sometimes, once they get up there, they can be hard to hit. Once you start going uphill, just south of Brittlebrush Trawl, there will be rebels with guns and Molotov cocktails waiting in the hillside to the right. Keep the gun level while shooting, as this is the only way you'll get them all. After this, you will have to ride the train all the way into camp. When the train stops, get off and join the Base Commander, who'll want to talk to you, and thank you. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills, or abandons the Captain *Assaults or kills an Mexican Army soldier *Lets the rebels destroy the train *Abandons the camp *Breaks the law *Kills a dog *Commits vandalism *Assaults or kills townsfolk *Assaults or kills the convoy horses *Dies Mission Complete Unlockables *Store item: Dynamite *Butter Bridge is rebuilt Tips *If you're having trouble dispatching the rebels while they attack the train engine, aim for their horses instead. They're a much easier target and less likely to have the bullets pass on either side of them (which can happen with the riders), and killing the horse will take the rider out of the fight just the same. Trivia * After completing the mission and speaking with the base commander, the player can climb aboard the train and mount the Gatling gun again. The player can then kill everyone in the area and, sometimes, may not receive any kind of bounty imposed. * If the player points the gatling gun at the Captain, he may jump up onto the next part of the train and run towards the player. He may fall off, but, if he does, he will appear back near the engine. * If the player goes back to Allende's Villa,the gates will be locked and there is no way into it untill after the mission "An Appointed Time" * The player can also ride their horse to Chuparosa, but almost no dialogue will be spoken until the train. Bugs * On the Xbox 360, the game sometimes will freeze just before Las Hermanas. This will require turning the whole thing off and on, and you'll have to restart the mission again. If this doesn't fix the problem, install the game to the HDD. It will fix the bug and also make the game run smoother. *On PS3, Captain Espinoza is known for some unknown reason to shoot the engineer, failing the mission instantly. (unconfirmed) *It is extremely rare, but sometimes the player exits the first cut scene to find the Captain dead next to the cart. His body can be looted, but the game does not register him as being dead, and therefore continues to ask the player to ride shotgun with him. If the player attempts to do so, Marston simply moves to the driver seat, and the prompts continue. (This error occurred on a PS3, after the player in question had just taken the docks hideout for the first time). Gallery Image:Rdr_mexican_caesar.jpg Video 6_vt90NU3jE&feature fa_EYxgJptE&feature Category:Redemption Missions